Midnight Feeding
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Chi-Chi has to get up in the middle of the night because baby Goten is hungry. Takes place 11 months after the Cell Games.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I just like it a lot. I wish I owned it, but it'll never happen. And I don't own "You'll be in My Heart", either. So, please don't sue. Thanks. Oh, by the way, I am making no money off of this. I wish I was, but we don't always get what we want, now do we?   
  


*~*~*~*~* 

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

__

__Chi-Chi opened Goten's door after being awakened by his crying. She couldn't remember Gohan ever crying this much when he was two months old. 

She picked up her youngest from his crib, to try and get him to stop crying. 

"Shh. Gohan's got school in the morning. You wouldn't want to wake him up now, would you Goten?" The baby continued to wail. 

"I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" she asked. She sat down in the rocking chair by the window and opened her pajama top. After a moment, she said with a smile, "Your daddy would be proud of you appetite." 

Goten's small, chubby arm began to flail and Chi-Chi took his small hand in her own. She only then noticed how large her hands were compared to his. 

"You can hold my hand sweetheart. It's okay. Gohan did, too, so it's nothing to be ashamed of."   
  


_I will protect you _

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

__

__Goten was finished eating, and was now staring out at the night sky. Maybe looking at the stars, or maybe looking for the moon. 

A bat flew by the window and startled the baby. He began to cry again. 

"Shh, it's okay Goten," Chi-Chi told her son. She got up and closed the window. "Mommy's here. It's okay. I won't let anything get you. I promise." 

The two month old's cries subsided. He looked up at his mother with his large, onyx eyes; eyes just like his father's. 

"See. Everything's fine."   
  


_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

__

__Goten reached up and grabbed a handful of Chi-Chi's hair, which was down from its normal bun. He started to tug and Chi-Chi had to bend her head down so that Goten wouldn't rip out her hair. 

"You've got a good grip," she said, trying to open his small fist. "Can I have my hair back, please, sweetheart?" 

Almost immediately, he let go of her hair. He continued to look at his mother with his large eyes. 

Chi-Chi held Goten close to her and gently rocked back and forth. She slowly walked around the room like this, trying to lull the baby to sleep.   
  


_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Chi-Chi felt a close bond between her and Goten. It was closer than the one that she had with Gohan. Maybe it was because she knew that she would be raising Goten alone. 

_Not completely alone,_ she thought. _Gohan will help, but he won't be the same as Goku._

__Goku never was exactly the model father, but Chi-Chi knew that Goten would lack from not having his father there. Goku was a good father, even though he didn't always show it with Gohan. 

"It's okay that your daddy's not here," Chi-Chi said quietly. "I know that he would have loved you. But even though you don't have a daddy, you'll always have Gohan and me."   
  


_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

__

__"I'll always be here. Whenever you need me. And I'll always love you, no matter what kind of crazy things you'll end up doing. I still love your daddy and Gohan, and Kami only knows what kinds of crazy things they've done. 

"If you ever need anything, and I mean anything, all you have to do is ask. I'll help you any and every way that I can."   
  


_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always_

__

__"And it doesn't matter what anyone says. Most likely, they'll either be jealous, won' know what they're talking about, or just plain mean. So don't listen to those kinds of people. 

"I'll always love you. No matter what anyone says. I'm your mother; it's my job. Besides, who couldn't love you?" 

She looked down at the baby in her arms. He had fallen back asleep. She walked over to his crib and laid him down gently. He didn't stir. 

"I love you, Goten," Chi-Chi said. "You will always have a place in my heart. Right beside your father and your brother." 

After watching Goten for a minute more, she left the room and headed to check in on Gohan. After making sure that he was still asleep and alright, she went to her room to try to get some sleep herself. 

It took only a moment for sleep to claim her. But before she fell into sleep's abyss, she thought, _I love you Goku, Gohan, Goten._

That night, she dreamt of the three men in her life.   
  


_Always_   
  


El Fin 

*~*~*~*~* 

A/N: I was going to use the long version of the song, but I couldn't really think of anything for the rest of the song. If I think of something later on, I'll put the rest of it up as another chapter. And for those of you waiting for the rest of _Dr. Gero's Reign of Terror _(formerly_ Taryn_),I'm working on it. It's hard, though. I'll try to get it out ASAP. Keep reading and reviewing, and you'll keep me happy. 

--Leah Beth Sinn 


End file.
